Ultimo de la familia
by Xclax
Summary: Era otro día, otro día de supervivencia, apenas el podia levantarse del suelo.. (One-shot)


Otro día.

Otro día que el pudo soportar en las ruinas.

Después de una gran dificultad el anomatronico apenas con su fuerza que le quedaba logro levantarse del suelo, para mirar su al rededor arruinado, esperando que en algún momento esto cambiara, sabiendo que nunca pasara, después de voltear a su alrededor comenzó a avanzar para ver los pasillos completamente sucios, pedazos de refresco tirados en el suelo y pedazos restantes de sus antiguos amigos, como si se hubieran tratado de basura, esto le daba una gran nostalgia, recordando los buenos viejos tiempos, si el anomatronico fue apenas capaz de meter a los cadáveres de los Toys en una simple caja el no podia simplemente amontonarlos en aquella caja también, ellos merecerían un mejor lugar.

Pero no habían lugares para ellos.

Apenas avanzando a un gran paso lento, viendo las cámaras, esperando que una se activara, que se encontrara a alguna otra persona, para que se pudiera unir ahora la familia, la cual estaban todos muertos, quedando como sobreviviente solo el, para luego invitar a un nuevo miembro a la familia, como su creador, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que los demás, pero no, en ningún momento la cámara se activo, después de una pequeña caminata vio aquella larga ventana de forma rectangular, donde se encontraba la antigua oficina del guardia e seguridad, antes sobraban un montón de cuerpos para convertirlos en uno de ellos, pero en estos tiempos, estos faltaban de una gran manera.

Hace mas de 30 años que ninguna persona había pisado la antigua pizzeria.

Primero fue Foxy, luego Chica y como ultimo Freddy, dejándolo solo a el, 30 años de una larga soledad, esperando que en algún momentos ellos volverán, o solo esperar su turno para que la naturaleza que se le había otorgado hace tiempo tomara su fin, el anomaronico, el cual notaba que su energía bajaba poco a poco esperaba que se hiciera de dia para que el sistema, que por milagro aun estaba activo hiciera efecto y entrara en un modo de invernacion, apeas cuando noto una campana tocar aun en la antigua pizzeria el anomatronico perdió su poder en su cuerpo cayéndose al suelo, para entrar a un sueño anomatronico.

El anomatronico sentía la sensación de nuevo, como perdía la vista y perder el control de su cuerpo, antes, hace mucho tiempo perdía solo el control de su cuerpo para que este se dirigiese a un escenario, desde hace 23 años esto cambio, haciendo que perdiera total control de su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo, como si estuviera muerto, a veces, el anomatronico deseaba que esto pasara, terminar su destino, para tener esperanzas de re-encontrarse con aquellas personas que lo acompañaron en su larga travesía, pero el mismo sabia que nunca pasaría, que por alguna razón, el nunca moría.

Por alguna razón el sistema activo la visión del anomatronico.

Frente a sus ojos, gracias a su reconocimiento facial pudo observar a un hombre de traje, metiendo sus manos a la caja de la tumba de los Toys, veía como sacaba uno por uno, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, el anomatronico con un gran enojo, no se podia mover, solo observar, si el anomatronico pudiera ya habría asesinado al hombre que profanaba la tumba de sus antiguos amigos, un ruido se soltó del techo, hubo otro tabla que había caído del techo, esto llamo la atención del hombre, prestando su atención para al anomatronico, después de soltar un grito leve de miedo suspiro para luego soltar una risa de alivio, se acerco al anomatronico para verlo detalladamente, para terminarlo en una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Hey, Carl! ¡Tienes que ver este, este podrá servir!- Decía el hombre, el cual gritaba a la lejanía

La pizzeria, la cual seria convertida en una atracción del terror iba a por fin a cambiar, siendo como personaje principal el nuevo anomatronico, el mismo sabia que volvería a sus viejos tiempos de oro..

Y el sabia que no lo haría solo...

* * *

_¡Recuerda seguirme en DevianArt! ¡Creaciones de FNAF y mucho mas!_

_Nombre: Xclax o XclaxProductions_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


End file.
